


Pollinated for your pleasure

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cas is fast yo, Cas isn't as unaffected as everyone thinks, Dean is In Over His Head, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, No Refractory Period, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Sam Ships It, Season 5 setting, Sex Pollen, Some Humor, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Top Castiel, discussions about consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Why am I always the one to get cursed?Because you’re the one with the knee-jerk reaction to touch anything and everything!Or,The one where Dean gets doused with sex pollen and where Cas apparently is just as affected as humans, who knew?





	Pollinated for your pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> They discuss consent in regards to people screwing Dean while he’s under the effect of the sex pollen but trust me, consent isn’t the issue when it comes to sex between Dean and Cas XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Sex Pollen**

 

 

 

Dean turned as soon as Sam had slammed the door shut.

“Why the _fuck_ does things like this keep happening to me? Sex pollen? _Really?_ ”

Sam sighed, a deep and extremely long sigh to definitely let Dean know he was annoyed. Well fuck him, he wasn’t the one who half the town apparently couldn’t keep their hands off and excuse Dean, he had actually thought that that cute waitress wanted to get with him for real. Having Bobby laughingly explain to him that he probably was affected by reverse sex pollen was a bit insulting, to be honest.

“This is because you keep _touching_ stuff, Dean.”

“What stuff?” Dean wasn’t very proud to admit it but he had nearly shrieked right now.

“I dunno!” Sam exclaimed, stomping over to his duffle. “Everything? Anything? We _were_ at the den of a witch coven, Dean. You’re just lucky it probably was a fertility thing and not a death thing that cursed you.”

Dean crossed his arms and watched his brother hastily going through their room, packing his things in preparation for his drive to South Dakota to get the antidote Bobby was brewing for them. Part of him could admit that his annoying little brother was right but a bigger part of him was just irritated in general.

“So you’re just fucking leaving me here, then?”

Sam gave Dean the bitchiest of bitchfaces and okay, no need to get his panties in a twist or anything. Dean sat down heavily on his bed.

“It’s too long to drive. We’re gonna have to stop on the way, Dean.” Sam said after a moment, his tone softer than Dean thought it would be (though not very soft, mind you). “I can’t risk you getting attacked just because we couldn’t keep driving.”

“We can take turns.” Dean said petulantly, resolutely not looking at his brother. “We usually do.”

“Okay, I’m just gonna come out and say it.” Sam muttered then, making Dean turn back to him. “I’m not affected in the slightest by this sex pollen, _yet_.” He stared straight at Dean when Dean turned big eyes up at him. “From what we’ve gathered so far we know that unlike usual sex pollens, you’re not affected. And Bobby confirmed that there are pollens out there that enhances your pheromones to affect everyone around you instead and that probably means that I could start wanting you, Dean. I don’t yet but what if it happens while we’re going 180 on the highway?”

Dean shuddered at the mere thought of Sam looking at him with bedroom eyes. “I guess…”

“And what’ll happen when you meet Bobby? There’s obviously a delay in my supposed attraction but from what we’ve seen before we managed to get here not everyone has that delay in them.”

“Stop!” Dean stood up, waving his hands in front of him, shaking his head vehemently. “Stop, I get it, I fucking get it.” While thoughts of Sammy groping him was unpleasant, just thinking about Bobby getting hard for him made Dean’s own dick shrivel up. “I’ll stay here, I’ll be good.”

But Sam shook his head too, much to Dean’s dismay. “That’s not good enough. You’re gonna have to eat.”

“I’ll just order in…” as soon as he said it Dean understood where Sam was going. If he ordered take-out he couldn’t go and get it and no one could come to the door either. Maybe if they put the food outside the door and he slid the money under the door…?

“I can’t risk it.” Sam stated seriously, picking his phone out of his jacket pocket. “And I can’t risk anyone scenting you through the walls or something stupid like that and breaking down the door. And what if there’s a fire and you _have to_ get out?” he sighed and Dean sat down again, the situation finally dawning on him.

“Who the fuck made the pollen in the first place?” he hissed, watching Sam dialing.

“The witches, trying to attract men?” Sam guessed, putting the phone to his ear. “If you would’ve gotten a normal sized dose on you I’m sure it would’ve been harmless fun.”

“Yeah and instead I’m at risk of getting raped.” Dean scrubbed his fingers through his hair, feeling so annoyed he was actually a little nauseous. “And the people who’re affected too!” he stood up to pace the room. “They’re not in control, they’re basically raped too. That’s fucking worse, Sammy.”

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. “It’ll be fine, Dean.” He said in a low tone, comforting. “I’ll drive like hell and get the antidote for you, no problem.”

“Fine.” Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, who’re you call—?”

“Hey Cas.” Sam said into the phone, cutting Dean off. “We kinda have a situation here, could you—? Yeah, the Holiday Inn in Corvallis, Oregon. Room 21. Yeah.”

“Why’d you call him?” Dean hissed just as he heard a soft _thwump_ behind him and fucking fuck, now Cas was here.

“Because of all the reasons I just stated.” Sam said, looking mightily unimpressed with Dean’s failed attempts at posturing. He ignored Dean and his (righteous) indignation and instead turned to the angel. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Sam, Dean.”

Dean only barely managed to suppress a shiver at hearing Cas’ gravelly voice and thank God for that at least. Fuck, he couldn’t let the angel (or Sam!) know that he was maybe, kinda, perhaps interested in the angel. A smidge. Just because… because Cas was powerful and that shit was attractive, okay? Dean wasn’t uncomfortable with the fact that he occasionally wanted to bang dudes, he wasn’t even particularly uncomfortable with the prospect of perhaps telling Sam about it either.

No, what he was uncomfortable with was telling Cas, about wanting _Cas_ in particular. Letting Cas know that Dean jerked his junk to thoughts of the angel pounding his ass like no one before. Because Cas wasn’t human and it would be weird. Plus, and this was Dean’s main argument, they were tentative friends. And Dean didn’t have many friends so he wanted to keep the ones he had.

Cas was both a friend and a great ally in the fight against Lucifer and the other angels and Dean didn’t want to lose him. Better to have him as a friend and by his side than perhaps telling Cas how much he wanted to kiss him and have the guy reject and avoid Dean forever, right? Because let’s face it, Dean didn’t have the best of track records when it came to relationships.

Except he didn’t want a relationship with Cas, shut up.

Anyway, the point was that all of this made Dean twitchy around the angel but he did his best not to let that show. Didn’t mean he wanted to show Cas his weak sides, though, and doing such a rookie mistake as getting cursed sure as fuck counted as a weak thing.

“Thank you for coming.” Sam said with a smile. Dean wanted to throttle him.

“Of course.” Cas stated calmly and looked about the room as if anticipating to find a basilisk in there with them or something. “You said you had a situation?”

Sam combed his fingers through his hair. Dean stood to the side, looking anywhere but the angel. “Look, I know we have Lucifer to worry about but there were some witches here in town that we had to take care of.”

Cas nodded. “Understandable.”

“Yeah.” Sam smiled, _clearly_ happy that the angel agreed with his choice to go after the witches. Kiss-ass. “Anyway, we’ve dealt with them but Dean managed to get himself cursed. Bobby has an antidote but I can’t bring Dean with me, could you stay with him until I get back?”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t I just fly there and get it for you?”

“I guess you could.” Sam smiled a little ruefully. “But it takes about two days to brew and then it has to set for another 24 hours, which means I can just as well drive there to get it. And,” he threw Dean a sideways glance and Dean kind of didn’t want Cas to know about the curse but he knew the angel would just keep asking questions so he just sighed and nodded. “And the curse is sexual, if I stay too long around Dean I’ll probably get affected too. It’s…” a blush was creeping steadily up on Sam’s cheeks and Dean sneered at him because haha, telling Cas wasn’t so easy after all, was it Sammy?

“People wanna fuck me, okay Cas?”

Sam looked like Dean had just told a nun he’d had sex before marriage. Cas looked Dean up and down, real slow, and then he nodded.

“Seems plausible.”

Dean spluttered and the tips of his ears heated. Sam just laughed his ass off, stupid assless little brother.

“Not like that, Cas.” He hissed, glaring at the angel when Cas just tilted his head to the side, considering Dean intently. “I got some kind of sex pollen on me so people are kinda forced to rape me or whatever.”

Cas’ eyes darkened and he stalked over to Dean. Before either brother could react he had put two fingers to Dean’s forehead and Dean felt the by now familiar tingle of Cas’ grace flowing through him. It felt nice, like it always did, and Dean felt his tired muscles relaxing bit.

“You weren’t harmed.” Cas stated calmly, seemingly satisfied with his assessment of Dean’s body. He was standing too close to Dean for Dean to think properly but thankfully Sam did that for him.

“Yeah, we’ve avoided the rapes so far.” He said with a smile and Dean blushed when he realized Cas had been concerned about that. “But that’s the thing. If I stay I might go crazy so even if we wait for the antidote to be finished and you fly and get it then I can’t stay in here anyway. And I want someone in here with Dean.”

Cas had remained in Dean’s personal space (and for some fucked up reason, that only made Dean aroused, they had maintained eye contact) but now he turned to Sam instead. Dean breathed out and retreated a few steps, just to get his body under control. Hell, if he didn’t already know that Cas affected him like this he would have thought that the sex polled worked on him too.

“So you want me to stay here to guard him?”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Yes.” Sam answered with relief, as if Dean hadn’t interjected his own opinion. “I don’t think you’ll affected, being an angel and all, you know? So, can you?”

“Of course, Sam.” Cas quirked his lips in that small smile of his. “No one will harm Dean on my watch.”

“Awesome.” Dean grumped. At least four days (if not five) stuck alone with his man(angel)crush inside a small motel room. What could go wrong?

 

*****

 

“Just sit down, you’re freaking me out.” Dean snapped, making Cas squint at him.

They were only on day two and Dean was already climbing the walls. He was so unstimulated he was _actually_ watching the grass grow through the only window. He’d made a game out of hunting a fly and he’d watched everything there was on TV. Cas was _no_ help whatsoever in this department.

Being an angel he was perfectly content with just standing by the bed, sometimes staring out into nothingness and sometimes kind of shutting down and meditating or whatever. He said he was searching for Lucifer by throwing out his grace but Dean didn’t really believe him. The fucker was probably just tired of Dean’s incessant nagging and shut down to avoid hearing it.

Well sorry, Dean was used to being on the go and even though he’d taken the first day as a kind of relaxing vacation it had gotten really boring really quick with the knowledge that he _couldn’t_ go out, even if he wanted to.

Plus, and here was the kicker, he couldn’t even relax for real and jerk off.

Because how in the fuck was he supposed to do that when he almost always ended up picturing Cas? And he knew Cas didn’t read his mind because he had told him not to and he trusted that Cas didn’t when he said he didn’t but damn, jerking off in the shower thinking about Cas fucking Dean’s face and then going out and facing him was too much.

And what if he slipped up and moaned Cas name? He’d done that before you know, and he’d been so embarrassed but Sam’s crappy human hearing hadn’t been able to hear it over the rushing water and through the wall (or he’d been tactful enough not to say it but somehow Dean didn’t think so). Cas’ super powered _angel_ hearing, though…

And he couldn’t jerk off anywhere else either because, guess what? There was Cas, _all the time_.

“You know.” Dean muttered when Cas slowly sat down at the foot of the bed, even though there were perfectly functioning chairs by the table. “You could go if you wanted to.”

Cas turned and gave Dean a prodding stare. “Sam said to stay by your side.”

“I know.” Dean sighed, rolling his eyes for good measure. “But we’ve got an apocalypse to stop and all that shit. And you’re so fast with your cool wings and all, bet you could just flitter your way over here before anything really happened anyway.” Why the fuck had he called Cas’ wings cool? He thought so, yes, but he didn’t have to say it like a stupid teenager with a crush. Better say something more to smooth it over. “Besides, no one’s been interested in me for like the last 24 hours or something.” Yes, that was better.

Cas only squinted again. “That pizza girl yesterday looked like she wanted to shoot me for stepping in her line of sight.”

Dean looked at the TV and the cooking show currently on, a smug smile playing on his lips at the memory of that cute blonde. “Maybe that was only because of my usual rugged charm.”

“That could certainly be it.” Cas agreed calmly, like he always did when Dean hinted at his own attractiveness. Fuck, it always made Dean a little on edge in the good kind of way. “But I won’t take my chances.”

Dean huffed but couldn’t deny that it felt a bit nice to know that Cas was this concerned. Or maybe he was just dead set on following the orders given to him… that would certainly be less nice but since Dean didn’t know (and would never ask) he assumed the first and felt smug about that too.

“Well at least take off your coat and get more comfortable.”

“I am perfectly comfortable like this.” Cas stated with some confusion but to Dean’s great relief the angel stood up to do his bidding. He went to hang the trench coat on the hanger by the door and Dean pretended not to watch him (but damn he looked good with less layers on).

“The jacket too.” He demanded, holding up his hand when Cas went to perch at the foot of the bed again. “And come sit up here, jeez.”

Cas huffed and puffed for a moment and Dean’s weird mind found it cute for some reason. He smiled brightly at the angel when Cas climbed on the bed to sit up by Dean, leaning back against the headboard. Cas quirked his lips at Dean, looking like someone who’s indulging a child but fuck it, Dean got what he wanted so he wasn’t going to complain.

After a moment Cas even rolled up his sleeves, without Dean prompting him or anything, and damn his underarms looked good… Dean side-eyed them so much he missed most of the cooking show and when it ended only to pave way for a reality show about crocodile hunters he barely noticed.

They sat for a long time, watching TV (and Dean occasionally watching Cas). At some point Cas pointed out that Dean ought to be hungry and then he just up and ordered take-out burgers for Dean, which okay, that was nice and all but it confused Dean too because somehow Cas ordering for him made him aroused and he didn’t even know why.

It was pretty late in the evening (night even) when Dean was finally relaxed enough to notice that Cas wasn’t relaxed in the least.

On the contrary he was fidgeting and huffing, shifting position every now and then and pulling on his shirt and slacks. At first it was kind of interesting to (subtly) watch because Cas never really fidgeted and it made him look awfully human, for good and bad Dean supposed. But after almost an hour of the bed gently bouncing Dean had had about enough.

“Can’t you sit still?” he snapped, making Cas draw a deep breath. Damn he actually had a pretty broad chest…

“I’ll try.”

Dean reached for the remote to change the channel. “What’s even wrong with you?” he muttered, completely aware of how mean that sounded and more than prepared for Cas not to answer.

“My apologies, I seem to be aroused.”

It took Dean _way_ longer than necessary to process that and when the light went up he whipped around his head to stare a hole in Cas’ skull.

“What?!”

Cas turned his head slowly, eyes the last thing to leave the TV screen as if sword fish fishing was so damn interesting.

“I suspect me being cut off from the Heavenly Host means I am slowly falling from grace, i.e. becoming more human.” He let his eyes sweep up and down Dean’s body and that was the second fucking time in two days, what the hell? “And though this vessel was made new for me when Raphael killed me and Jimmy, it’s still human so it’s not so far-fetched to think that it could experience human sensations.” His eyes snapped up to Dean’s and damn, that was one fucking _intense_ stare. “I suppose with you being doused by the sex pollen it was only a matter of time before this vessel took an interest, although I think Sam was right in assuming I wouldn’t be affected since I’m an angel. If I wasn’t cut off I think I would have been better at controlling the urges, as it is now I’m having to rely on all of my grace to keep me in check. You should have nothing to worry about, though.”

Dean stared, wide-eyed, as Cas turned his attention back to the TV. “I shouldn’t?” he squeaked and saw to his immense surprise that Cas actually smiled.

“I would never hurt you, Dean. No matter how much I wish to ‘defile’ you right now I will use my last strength to fly away from you before that happens. Besides, Sam will be returning soon anyway.” He turned back to look at Dean and damn if his gaze wasn’t just as intense as before. “I’m still in control of my mind, don’t worry.”

Dean wasn’t worried in the least. He wasn’t even tempted to call Cas out on the cheesiness of using air-quotes in the middle of a discussion like this (or in any discussion). All he was in this moment was aroused and that wasn’t going anywhere but up. Well to hell with it, he might as well get something good out of this damn sex pollen shit, right?

“You, uh…” he cleared his throat and bought time by turning off the TV and putting the remote on the nightstand. “You sure you don’t wanna do something, uh… something _else_ than running away, though?”

Cas frowned in that fucking hot way of his. “Well the only other option seems to be defiling you but you don’t have to worry, as I said I remain in control of my mind and will not abuse you—”

“I’m not worried.” Dean murmured, looking down at his lap. “And it wouldn’t be abuse if… if I said it was okay, would it?”

“Dean, I don’t understand?”

Dean groaned because fuck, this shit was difficult. He’d wanted Cas for so long and yet hadn’t thought to act upon it for reasons now beyond him. If Cas wanted it then…  
But he didn’t want it, did he? Dean frowned at the angel (Cas tilted his head to the side. Fuck Dean wanted to kiss him). _Cas_ didn’t want to fuck Dean, his body-vessel did, right?

“Listen.” Dean wiped his hands on his thighs, resolutely not looking at Cas. “Listen, I… I need your protection against other people but if being near me is exposing you to the pollen then… then I should take my responsibility. I would be okay with you fucking me if that made you feel better.” He looked up quickly when Cas drew a sharp breath but quickly looked down again when he saw Cas staring at him as if he was going to eat him whole.

“Dean, you don’t really mean that…”

“I do.” Fucking hell, Dean tried to sound _so_ nonchalant but knew he was failing. “I mean, if you don’t really _want_ to then I get it. Just because your vessel’s dick wants to bang me doesn’t have to mean that you do and that would be kind of rape-y of me to take advantage of, so…” fuck, he had said that wrong! He shouldn’t have said _he_ would be taking advantage because now it almost sounded as if he wanted Cas to fuck him, which he did but Cas wasn’t supposed to know. God, what a shitstorm…

Cas was just staring at him when Dean turned to the angel. A moment passed between them and despite everything, Dean only found himself growing more and more aroused, almost as if the air was charged. Fuck his fucking sweat pants for not hiding his boner.

“I know I’m clear enough in the head to know that I want this.” Cas stated at length and completely blew Dean’s fucking mind. “My grace isn’t enough to control my body but it’s enough to clear my mind, so that I am still in control of my actions. But what about you? How can I be sure the sex pollen isn’t affecting your brain? Doing everything in its power to make you _feel_ like you want to be taken?”

Yeah there was no way to force down Dean’s boner now…

“I guess you’d just have to take my word for it…” because hell if Dean would admit to masturbating to images of Cas even before the pollen. And besides, that would also be Cas trusting Dean’s words, so… “Or you can read my soul or whatever.” No! That was so stupid, then Cas would see Dean’s true desire, fucking _think_ Winchester! “Or just trust me. I wanna help, Cas. And I like sex, okay? It wouldn’t even be my first time with a guy, and I ain’t fragile.”

“I…”

Fucking hell, Dean wanted this _so much_. He couldn’t look away from Cas’ eyes but damn, he wanted to sneak a glance down to the angel’s lap because Cas was wearing slacks and those hid nothing either and what if he saw…

“I wanna help you because you’re my friend, Cas.” He said with a soft tone and a fond look directed at the angel. “I hate to see you suffer, okay? And this I can do for you.” At least that part was true. Aside from Dean wanting Cas to fuck the living daylights out of him he also wanted to help the poor guy.

There was a beat of silence in which neither of them moved and then Cas reacted lightning-quick, turning to hover over Dean and pulling him down on the bed so that Dean ended up on his back with Cas on all fours above him.

“I’m not completely sure of what to do.” Cas rumbled in a curiously strangled voice and fuck yeah, Dean was already hard enough to need to get out of his clothes. “I’ve _seen_ but never _done_.”

“It’ll be fine.” Dean all but fucking squeaked. “I know and you’re a fast learner, I’ll tell you no if I don’t wanna do something specific, ‘kay?”

Cas nodded, eyes focused on Dean’s body as he splayed a hand on Dean’s throat only to drag it slowly down his chest.

“I want to touch you.” He said in a gravelly tone. “And taste.”

“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean moaned, arching his back to push his chest into Cas’ touches. “Get us naked.”

Cas grunted and in the next moment their clothes were off their bodies and landed with a soft _whump_ in the armchair in the corner opposite the bed. Dean gasped sharply as the room’s cool air washed over him but hell yeah, angel mojo was the fucking best.

There wasn’t much skin-on-skin contact with Cas still on his hands and knees over Dean but there was _more_ and that was all Dean fucking cared about right now. Because suddenly Cas’ warm hand pressed in against Dean’s body with no layers in-between and it felt glorious. Dean whined when Cas swept his thumb across a nipple and he wasn’t even embarrassed.

“You sound marvelous.” Cas said in a hoarse voice and Dean couldn’t help but grin.

“It feels really good, Cas.”

“I feel good too.”

And while that was great and all Dean wanted even more. Especially some contact on his jumping dick, for example. Fucking hell, looking down their bodies he saw that Cas was hard as an iron rod and Dean wasn’t far behind, his dick heavy against his hip and the head shining with precome.

“Come on, angel.” He murmured and reached to grab at Cas’ hips to pull him down. “Gimmie some contact over here.”

“How is it that _I_ feel good from touching _you_?” Cas mused in an astonished tone, clearly impressed with the whole concept and not budging in the least no matter how much Dean pulled on his hips. “I’ve always enjoyed watching you and spending time with you and I’ve liked it in the past when you’ve touched me.” His eyes snapped up to pin Dean to the bed. “But this is the best I’ve ever felt, purely from feeling your heated skin under my hand.”

Well _shit_ , if Dean wasn’t careful he might just blab about his ginormous crush and beg Cas to feel the same or something equally stupid. Better to divert attention.

“It’s probably the sex pollen.”

“I don’t think—”

“ _In any case_ , we should get a move on.” Dean grinned up at the angel when Cas frowned down at him. “Lower your body, man.” He slapped Cas playfully on his flank just for good measure and the dark look he got in return sure as fuck made Dean’s arousal crank up a notch or ten.

“You’re demanding.” Cas rumbled and draped his warm body over Dean’s. “I find myself attracted to that.”

“G-good…” Dean moaned, reaching to wriggle a hand between them to be able to grab them both. “Because that ain’t stopping unless you fuck me mute.”

“I wouldn’t—” Cas cut himself off with a deep fucking _growl_ when Dean roughly stroked them together in his hand.

Cas’ whole body surged for Dean’s and the angel thumped his head down on Dean’s shoulder but oh no, Dean wasn’t having any of that. If he was fucking finally getting fucked by the angel then he would take everything and savor it.

He spread his legs to afford Cas more room and Cas freely took advantage of it, grabbing harshly at Dean’s body so that he could fuck into Dean’s offered hand. And when Dean grabbed the angel’s unruly hair, Cas hissed in pleasure, his dick quivering and blurting out precome enough to slick the way.

“Don’t hide.” Dean moaned and pulled Cas’ head back far enough so that they could kiss and fucking hell, Cas _definitely_ knew how to kiss.

As soon as their lips touched it was if a fire lit in the angel, as if he had merely been waiting for Dean’s permission and now that he had it he was going to eat the man beneath him. The way Cas cupped Dean’s face, the way he licked inside Dean’s mouth with such fervor, the way he rutted against Dean’s own hard dick, fucking hell it all added to Dean’s desire and arousal and pushed him to the edge with increasing speed.

“Dean, I… I don’t know what to do.”

Dean severely doubted that because Cas was goddamn blowing Dean’s mind but okay.

“I want you inside me, angel.” Dean said in a hushed tone, face flushed from the confession but also the need.

Cas, on the other hand, made a strangled sound and came all over the both of them.

Dean was so surprised he basically stopped moving and Cas grinded against him for a moment as his dick pumped out a surprisingly large amount of warm and sticky come. And while that felt good (it felt fucking _fantastic_ ) Dean was too surprised by it to really do anything.

“I meant I don’t know what to do to not orgasm too early.” Cas groaned, hanging his head so that his sweaty forehead rested against Dean’s shoulder. Dean was still too blissed about the fact that he had made Cas come at all and too surprised by the angel coming so easily and so soon to have anything smart to say.

“Uh…” see? Not very smart.

Cas sighed and sat back on his heels, combing a hand through his hair in a way Dean had never seen him do before. It made his hair even more spikey than usual and goddamn…

“Usually when I get aroused I just use my grace to divert the blood flow and make the erection go down but right now all I have is being used to keep my mind clear.

Fuck, Dean was still so hard and he still had Cas’ dick in his hand and it _was still hard_. Felt so fucking good and Cas looked like a goddamn porn star right now.

“That… that happen to you a lot?”

Cas frowned in that thinking way of his and then shook his head. “Only lately, after I fell I suspect, and only around you.”

“Oh…” okay, Dean needed to get that squeak under control ASAP. “Well it’s fine that you, um, that you came now, Cas.” He huffed out a laughter when Cas just squinted down at him. “It’s probably the sex pollen anyway. And we need to get it out of your system.”

“Still, you haven’t properly orgasmed yet.” Cas remarked and reached down to grab both of their dicks when Dean let go. He stroked them slowly. “I feel very bad about that. In some ways I covet your orgasm more than my own, perhaps it’s the same as when I liked to touch you more than touching myself?”

Goddamnit, Dean had _no answers_ and Cas wasn’t making it easier by continuing to stroke them like this. Cas’ come had smeared all over their dicks and the angel’s dick was hard and warm against Dean’s, feeling so fucking good that Dean was bucking up into the touch in no time.

“Shit, Cas, Imma come.”

“I thought you said you wanted me inside you?”

Dean moaned and arched his back, his toes curling as his orgasm surged through him. “L-later.” He bit out but to his immense disappointment Cas used one hand to push down Dean’s hips and let go of their dicks, smearing the come on that hand out over Dean’s stomach.

“Cas, what the fuck?” Dean slurred, speech impeded by his hammering arousal.

No wait, Cas wasn’t smearing out the come, he was gathering up what had landed on Dean before.

“Don’t worry, Dean.” Cas rumbled and oh fuck, his fingers skated over Dean’s taint just beautifully. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Well holy shit, he already was. “You rearing to go again?” Dean mumbled but he wasn’t opposing anything that was happening here. In fact he was pulling up his legs and spreading them, making room for Cas to press a finger inside and fucking yes, that burn was so sweet.

“I think the proverbial dams have broken.” Cas groaned out, low and dirty and making Dean’s hair stand on end when a wave of arousal washed over him.

“Fuck yes.” He breathed. “Fuck me hard, Cas.”

Cas shuddered so hard it almost looked like he was going to fall but he remained seated between Dean’s thighs, eyes squeezed shut and finger trembling inside Dean’s ass. And fucking hell, Dean hadn’t even had time or thought to clean himself and now that he thought about it, it had been kind of long since he bottomed for a man last, this was going to hurt, wasn’t it?

And then a ripple went through Cas, translating into Dean’s body and it was almost as if Dean could taste it, taste Cas’ grace as it washed over the both of them, and suddenly Cas was sliding two fingers inside Dean without much resistance and Dean was keening and bucking down on them.

“The fuck?” he moaned loudly and Cas added a third finger when he found Dean’s prostate, making Dean go fucking _blind_ with lust.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Dean.” Cas rumbled and holy shit, Dean’s orgasm made itself known again and damn if it wasn’t close. “I’m losing control, I won’t be able to be gentle. But I _can’t_ hurt you.”

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ arm in a tight grip. “It’s okay, we’re okay.” He smiled when Cas stilled his hand, looking seriously at Dean. “I want you to do it hard and fast.”

Cas’ face transformed into a mask of pained pleasure and relief and he rushed to kiss Dean, making his hard dick bump Dean’s hole and taint in the process. Dean was too fucking wound up by now to not feel hyper sensitive and though he wasn’t proud of the needy sound he let out he liked how Cas responded to it.

“Dean.” He groaned, mouth pressed against Dean’s neck as he breathed hotly there, sending goosebumps down Dean’s whole body.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Fuck, Cas was so hard he didn’t even need to guide his dick and how was that possible? He’d just come a bucket for fuck’s sake. “Ram me hard, use your grace to soften the blow.”

“But… I’ll lose my mind.” Cas’ whole body was vibrating and shit, Dean felt as if he would come the moment Cas pressed inside.

“That’s fine.” Dean rasped, mouth against Cas’ red ear. “Become a beast for me, angel.”

Cas basically bottomed out on the first thrust and Dean’s whole world went blank for a moment. But Cas wasn’t waiting and to be frank, Dean didn’t even want him to. Using his grace and the come (which was only a bit tacky and somehow made Dean even more aroused), Cas easily made Dean’s body yield for him as he set a brutal pace.

With hard grips on Dean’s hips and a snarl on his handsome face, Cas proceeded to mould Dean’s body to fit his and it felt so goddamn good that all Dean could do was fucking _drool_ and take it. He was like a ragdoll in Cas’ strong embrace and he fucking loved it. Dean was a big guy, okay? He was big and strong and was used to be treated as such in bed and he usually liked it.

But in the face of the angel’s power he was small, delicate even, and Cas was pumping his hips, pulling Dean into each thrust as if Dean was his personal sex doll and though Dean suspected the sex pollen curse was responsible for this treatment he loved every single moment.

Cas’ dick was so fucking hard, so hot and goddamn perfect inside Dean that Dean saw stars. The ridges in the head were perfect for catching on Dean’s prostate, something that Cas did with deadly accuracy, to the point where Dean fucking came dry moments before he came for real.

“Touch me!” he screamed at the ceiling, feeling the waves of his fist orgasm crash over him, his whole body convulsing.

Cas grunted and his dick jumped inside Dean when Dean’s hole rippled around it. “You feels so good, Dean.”

Dean’s knuckles were white and the bedspread beneath him almost ripped in his fists but he couldn’t let go to touch himself. His dick ached and his hole felt fucking melted from the pleasure that was zinging throughout him but he _couldn’t let go_.

“Please Cas, fucking _please_ , I need to come…” his breath was a wheezy little thing and he was crying, fucking hell he was _crying_ from how good everything felt.

Cas’ grip on Dean’s hips was hard enough to bruise and he wanted that too, wanted the little reminders and if he _truly_ got what he wanted Cas would bend down and suck a big fucking hickey on Dean’s neck and Dean would wear it for everyone to see.

“I can feel it building.” Cas suddenly growled and let go of Dean’s right hip only to grip his bobbing dick instead. “Come with me.”

Well fuck that shit, Dean was coming right now and he had no mind left to even feel sorry about that. Instead he just screamed wordlessly as he went off like a goddamn rocket in Cas’ hand, spraying himself and spasming uncontrollably as the pleasure cascaded over him almost painfully.

Dean got a little lost in himself for a moment there, his whole body tingling, and he almost missed Cas’ orgasm. The angel thrusted in harshly only to stop moving when he was as far in as he could go, grinding his hips in little circles and gritting his teeth as he emptied deep inside Dean’s greedy body. Fuck he looked good like that.

“That’s right.” Dean slurred, flexing his legs around Cas’ waist. “Gimmie.”

Cas breathed out in a whoosh, making Dean grin. “That…”

“That was fucking awesome, and every other cliché.” Dean smirked when Cas just peeked at him. “You’re great at sex for someone who only had theoretical knowledge of it.”

“Well, I…” how the fuck adorable wasn’t it that Cas managed to blush now, after all this and with his hard dick still lodged in Dean’s ass? “I just went with what felt good.”

“It felt very good.” Dean mumbled and played with the come on his chest. It was tacky but distracted him enough so he wouldn’t get too caught up on the afterglow and accidentally tell Cas exactly _why_ he thought it had felt so good. Because sure, Cas had been an amazing lay, no one would argue that in Dean’s position, but Dean was also painfully aware of the fact why it had felt so mind-blowing to him specifically. “Come on, we should wash up.”

Cas tilted his head to the side. “I could just use my grace.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want you to waste what you have. Besides, it seems this latest orgasm cleared your head a little but you should use your grace to keep it clear because I can feel your boner in my ass and we both know the antidote ain’t coming for a while yet.”

Cas looked surprised, as if he hadn’t registered how hard he still was, and Dean could only chuckle at him when he looked down quizzically.

“I don’t think it’s going to go down as long as I remain by your side.”

Dean’s whole body prickled with smug pleasure. “Maybe it just takes a few orgasms? Another reason for a shower.” He wriggled his eyebrows when Cas looked at him with deliciously dark eyes.

It turned out that four orgasms did the trick for now, the third being when Cas grinded wetly against the crack of Dean’s ass in the shower and the fourth was when Dean decided to be brave enough to push Cas down and suck him off. That had been Dean’s personal favorite because no matter how much he loved (and got turned on by) Cas’ harsh and powerful side he completely melted when Cas went all vulnerable and soft the moment Dean slid his mouth down around him.

By the end of it, it was almost morning and Dean fell asleep wrapped up in Cas’ strong arms, wishing their bubble would never burst.

 

*****

 

But burst it did, albeit late on the fourth day and countless fuckings later that had led Dean to lying on the bed, feeling like a dead cod and loving it as Cas snuffled softly behind his back. Too bad it had to burst by Sam walking through the door with a shit-eating grin on his face, though.

“I’m back!” he called happily and tossing the keys onto the table. “Hope you haven’t died of boredom.” He chuckled to himself as he put a plastic bag on the table, his back still somewhat turned to them.

Dean was stiff as a two-by-four, mind working a mile a minute on how to get out of this situation because _shit_ , Sam couldn’t see the two of them together in bed. Cas was waking up from his meditative state but he was so fucking slow, probably from all the strain to his grace, and Dean could feel the angel’s hard dick poking him in the side. He hastily flipped the covers over them but it was futile, he couldn’t hide Cas under them and he didn’t want to either. But maybe the angel could just fly out of here? Just thinking of asking left Dean with a bad taste in his mouth but maybe he could make it up to Cas later?

No time though, because Sam was already turning around with a small glass vial in his hand.

“So, listen to this.” He was still grinning and looking at Dean, seemingly without noticing Cas. Dean’s heart was hammering so hard it hurt. “It turns out you could’ve come with me because Bobby told me that this particular curse only works if you would have been attracted to the person anyway.”

Dean’s whole body flushed. “Uh, so that means…”

“Yeah! I wouldn’t have been affected because you don’t want me normally, and Bobby wouldn’t have been either. It’s designed to attract your best potential love interest, aka someone you’re already attracted to. And also, and this ingenious, it only _really_ works if the person is one who could have an interest in you too.” Sam raised his hands in a _tadaa_ -gesture. “So even if you were into me it wouldn’t have worked because I’m not into you. So I guess it’s actually more of a super specific aphrodisiac than a sex pollen, really.”

 _Of course_ Cas chose that fucking moment to poke up his ruffled head, frown firmly in place. “So that means…”

“Hey,” Sam frowned too, in confusion, and Dean buried his face in his hands. “Why are you naked in bed with Cas?”

“I…”

“This is actually great news, Dean.” Cas said in his rough sleep voice, tone tinged by happiness so real it made Dean’s stomach squirm. “This means that it most definitely wasn’t rape like you were worried it might be.”

“So, you two…?”

Dean wanted to sink through the floor. In fact, let’s just get back to Hell, okay?

“Because I already liked you and you already liked me, Dean.” Cas clarified in an even happier tone and okay, even though this was embarrassing as shit that tone was actually kind of adorable. When he looked over at Cas he saw the angel smiling fondly at him. “We were just helped along to realizing it.”

Sam squeaked and Dean saw in the corner of his eye how his little brother had covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes shining as he looked between the two. And goddamnit, that was too fucking sappy okay? To hell with it, at this point all Dean could do was pile on.

“Actually, Cas.” He smiled a bit too, grabbing one of Cas’ hands in his. “I had already realized it. Sorry for not saying it.”

Cas beamed at him, like actually smiled so wide his gums showed and his nose scrunched up and goddamnit, he should tone it down or Dean would lose what little cool he had.

“I accept your apology.”

“Well,” Sam said in a strangely wobbly huff. “I’ll just leave the antidote here, don’t take it before midnight but don’t wait too long after either.”

“Hang on.” Dean frowned but accepted the vial when Sam handed it to him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m getting my own room.” Sam said with a wink that almost looked uncharacteristic on him and definitely made Dean blush. “I’m not gonna stay here and be in your way when you obviously have _physical_ things do to.”

“Actually me and Dean have already—”

“Yes thank you, Cas!” Dean snapped, glaring at the angel until Cas rested back against the headrest. “And thanks, Sam. For the antidote and…” he waved lamely between him and Cas. For not being weird about this, was what he should and wanted to say but he couldn’t get the words out.

“Sure, Dean.” Sam smirked and yeah, Dean knew he was in for a world of teasing later but somehow that was fine. He turned to look at Cas when Sam had left and thought that yeah, everything was fucking fantastic.

“So,” Cas eyed the vial. “I suppose we have until midnight to ride out the high of the sex pollen, don’t you think?”

Dean flushed again, much more pleasantly this time and he put the vial carefully on the nightstand.

“I’d said you’re right, what’d you have in mind?”

“Well,” Cas smirked and fuck if that wasn’t a good look on his face. “For all the things we’ve done so far I’ve yet to perform fellatio on you. I would like that very much.”

Yeah Dean didn’t need no fucking sex pollen curse to rev his engine, not when he had Cas. “Fuck yeah, go for it. ‘M yours.”

 

 


End file.
